cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Socotra
}} ' Nation Information ' Republic of Socotra is a medium sized, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Republic of Socotra work diligently to produce Coal and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Republic of Socotra is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Republic of Socotra has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Socotra allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Socotra believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Socotra will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. ' History ' After having faced religious persecution within the nearby Oman, Christian tribes chose to seek refuge in the four isles of Socotra. These tribes founded Centronom, Socotra's capital, and began to embrace the thought of Socotra being their new home. Constant economic growth and the people's will to be industrious allow them to rise from poverty to affluence. Still remembering the religious pogroms they had to face, a petition was forwarded to President Caius Alexandrian in order to affirm Christianity as the one and only national religion. At the 1st of July 2010, the President accepted and announced Christianity as the state's official religion. Furthermore, the President stated: "No citizen shall be ostracized for his religious belief again as all of us got to know the consequences. I don't care if someone's a Muslim or a Christian! I only care about the circumstance that they are my fellow citizens and have a right to follow their faith. And believe me but one thing... I will make those pay who are unwilling to follow this." ' National Motto ' NEC PLURIBUS UNUM. Not with many but one. President Caius Alexandrian considered the Socotrans not to be just thirteen tribes living on a group of islands but one proud people of equal heritage and excellence. ' National Animal ' The catfish is the national animal of Socotra as primary source of food. Some Socotran tribes have the catfish as their heraldic animal. ' National Plant ' The national plant is the so called Dragon Blood Tree. Old myths narrate about this unique kind of tree that it grew when the last dragons passed away and shed their blood on the soil. The Dragon Blood Tree is further on the national symbol of the Republic of Socotra. ' Educational System ' Centronom, the capital of the Republic of Socotra, calls two universities and five schools its own. The Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra, located in the southern part of the town, was founded on October 26, 2010, providing higher education for more than 800 students. Farrin University contains three colleges, namely Nascar8FanGA Medical School, Gandroff School of Law and Avatar School of Management. Another university to be mentioned is the Makalaure University of Centronom, established on November 10, 2010, located in the northwestern area of Centronom. It contains four colleges: Rogal Dorn School of International Affairs, Necoho School of Education, Lord of Darkness School of Sciences and Brennan School of Communication, providing degrees for more than 1,000 international and domestic students. ' Economy ' The Republic of Socotra's economy bases on mining coal and silver. Fishing and goat herding provide the most important supplies of nourishment. The chief agricultural export products of the island are dates, ghee, tobacco, and fish. Industrial development concentrates on the periphery of Centronom. ' Political System ' The President is head of state, however, his primary duty is to accept or refuse proposals that are forwarded to him by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes of Socotra. The President has to be nominated by the Committee but must not be a present or a former member of the Tribal Committee. The President is nominated for life time but has nonetheless the right to retire. Seven voices of thirteen are sufficient to appoint him. If there aren't seven voices for one candidate, it is considered adequate to elect the candidate with the most members of the Commitee behind him; a majority is not necessary if most Committee members remain undecided or can't find a compromise. A legal Committee member has to be a member of the tribe he was elected for and represents his or her tribe's political issues. Everything regarding the nation is decided by the Committee. Tribe members are welcome to ask their representatives within the Committee to decide about petitions, proposals and lawsuits. ' Constitution of the Republic of Socotra ' Article 1. The Republic of Socotra is a democratic Republic. All authority and political power is based on the people. Article 2. (1) The Republic of Socotra is a federal state. (2) The federal state consists of the isles of Socotra, Abd Al-Kuri, Samha and Darsa. Article 3. The area of the federal state contains the named before islands. Article 4. The federal state makes up but one currency area, one economic region and one customs territory. The currency of the federal area is the Euro. Article 5. (1) Capital of the Republic of Socotra is Centronom City. (2) In case of emergency, the President has the right to relocate the administrative institutions to any town of his choice within the federal area. Article 6. (1) The citizen's of the Republic of Socotra have solely one citizenship. (2) Citizens are those whose residence is located within the federal area. (3) Immigrants will retrieve citizenship as soon as they 1) have a residency within the federal area, 2) have been accepted as citizens through the Board of Immigration, 3) have signed the Citizen's Contract of The Republic of Socotra, 4) have either got to work for a company within the federal area or found a company themselves. Article 7. All citizens are equal in the eyes of the Law. Innate liberties regarding birth, gender, class and either confession or faith are excluded. Article 8. The languages of the thirteen tribes of The Republic of Socotra are national languages as well as English. Article 9. The international Law of Nations are part of the Federal Law of The Republic of Socotra. Article 10. The political power of the citizens is represented by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes. Article 11. Each citizen has the right to accommodate a request to the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes. Article 12. The Committee of the Thirteen Tribes has to arrange for the citizens that executive, legislative and constitutive power grant the rights of freedom that are entrusted to the Committee's care. Article 13. Amendments may be added on by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes or by the President of The Republic of Socotra. ' Act of Supremacy ' Hereby, we, the Thirteen Tribes, state that the President's Office of the Republic of Socotra is justly and rightfully well-staffed. The head of state of the Republic of Socotra may decide on foreign affairs in all conscience. Be it war or peace, the President's validity of supremacy shall never be doubted. Furthermore, we hereby define the President as Commander-in-Chief of our military forces. Neither foreign nations, nor institutions within the federal area of the Republic of Socotra, nor any friendly respectively hostile alliance, are permitted to come into the Office of the President and claim to take control of our nation. We, the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes, approve and hence undersign this act. *Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), under protest, * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), under protest, * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 9/29/2010 ' Amendment of Religion ' As the desire of the people of the Republic of Socotra has been announced to the President of the Republic of Socotra, we hereby declare Islam to be the national religion of our state. People who are of other forms of faith must not be put at a disadvantage. * Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 8/5/2010 ' Government Proposals ' ' Declaration of War on Baltic ' The People of the Republic of Socotra, represented by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes and the President of the Republic of Socotra, APPALLED at the malicious practice of raiding friendly and allied nations without any justification; DEFINING this as an act of piracy and condemning the infringement of public international law, hereby inform Planet Bob: A'''. That we consider the behavior of Casca of Baltic of the Baltic Alliance towards certain nations absolutely inappropriate; '''B. That we appoint Lt. Gen. Omar Anoke to be the Field Marshal of the Republic of Socotra charged with the mission to drop Casca by all available means; C'''. And that Casca shall be brought to justice; '''CLARIFYING that raiding is a trespass against humanity, morality and an infringement of international law; ACKNOWLEDGING that raiding is considered a legal act in some nations of Planet Bob; however, ASSERTING that any national identity or tradition is a totally inadequate justification for the barbaric act of raiding due to means of greed and maliciousness; BEMOANING the loss of lives, infra and technology; CONCERNED about the behavior of ruthless warmongers and belligerent nations lacking both morality and ethics; DEDICATED to the fundamental human and national rights of the sovereignty to which every nation is entitled; hereby DECLARE war on the nation of Baltic; INSIST that the belligerent actions have to cease immediately and unconditional surrender needs to be declared by Casca; FURTHER CLARIFY that Casca has to be court-martialed and legally sentenced to a punishment which is considered adequately for the commited war crimes. Votes For: 11 Votes Against: 2 * Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), under protest, * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), under protest, * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 9/29/2010 ' NPO Membership ' On 7/8/2010, the Republic of Socotra got the full membership of the New Pacific Order and can call herself a proud member since then.